A Knight's Tale
by Grykon
Summary: A re-imagined Scorpion one shot set in an AU of Might and Magic. Only the loose basis of the characters belong to their copyright holders. AU 1000.001


**Welcome to 'A Knight's Tale', I don't know when or if I'll expand on this AU but regardless, I hope you enjoy it. To the Adventure! -Tim**

* * *

He strolled down the mud packed cobblestone street, his left arm extended behind him as he dragged the body of a wanted murderer behind him. Water from the light rain was glistening off the armor on his arms and legs. The populace of the town was giving way to him as the squeaking of his armor announced his approach as he moved. He paused long enough to push open the door of the inn and pressed on inside.

The inn had a low beamed ceiling around the outer edge and then opened up to the second and third floor in the center. He paused long enough to look around; nearly half of the tables had people around them, a nice fire burned in the center with a spit roasting a leg quarter of a cow. He had to admit the aroma enticed his nostrils before he continued to scan the forms of all who had grown silent as he entered.

Finally he saw the man he sought and he continued to drag the lifeless body behind him as he casually strolled over. As he passed by people began whispering, "It's him, its Lord Walter of the O'Brien's."

"Are you sure?" A hushed whisper of another asked.

"Of course, see that crest on his shield? That's the emblem of Scorpion Keep." His companion told him.

As he stepped up to the table he released the man's tunic and his head bounced against the stone floor. He reached under his breastplate and pulled out a piece of parchment, "As dictated by your Lord, the sum of two thousand, five hundred and fifty gold sovereigns to the one who brings in Ares Jack, dead or alive. I, Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep claim the reward."

The Sheriff stared at the body and then up at Lord Walter and then down to the parchment he placed upon the table. He swallowed hard, "Couldn't this have waited until I finished my dinner?" The sheriff asked.

Lord Walter looked down upon the sheriff, "I've tracked this scum for three days before I caught up with him less than three hours from here. Because of your city rules I was forced to drag this filth through your city in the rain instead of on horseback. So do you really think I care about your meal?"

The sheriff swallowed hard as he looked back up at Walter, "I'll h-have to v-verify that this is Ares Jack before I can pay you."

Lord Walter reached down and ripped the tunic off the dead man's body revealing the unique glowing tattoos upon his chest and arms. "Is that verification enough?" The sheriff looked down and swallowed hard again and nodded.

He gestured at his two deputies and they got up and dragged the body back out of the inn as the sheriff stood, "I'll have to go get your gold."

Lord Walter inclined his head, "I'll be here."

Lord Walter strode over to an empty table not far from the fire. Sitting his shield in the chair closest to the fire, he pulled off his helmet and sat it next to the shield and ran his hand through his damp short black curly hair. He pulled off the hooded mantle he wore to help keep the rain off and placed it on the back of the chair, trusting in the fire to dry it. He felt eyes upon him; a smile crept upon his face and without turning, "What is your name young man?"

"Ralph," he heard the young man say.

Lord Walter sat down, "Well meet Ralph, I am Lord Walter. Would you care to sit?"

Ralph stepped out of the shadows and pulled the chair on the other side of the table out and sat down. Ralph asked, "Are you really Lord Walter? I've heard many stories about you." Ralph's eyes wide as he watched Walter pull his sword and scabbard out and lay them on top of the other side of the table.

Lord Walter nodded, as the serving wench stepped up. Lord Walter gestured to the leg on the spit, "Meat, potatoes and water to drink, and whatever the lad would like."

"I'm not hungry but thank you Lord Walter." Ralph told him as he continued to stare at his sword.

"Would you like to see it?" Lord Walter asked looking at Ralph. Ralph could only nod. Walter took hold of the hilt with one hand and the scabbard with the other and drew the sword slowly out; the steel sung a deadly song as it withdrew from its home. Lord Walter held it up for a moment marveling at the lines and craftsmanship of the sword. "You see Ralph; a weapon is but only an extension of yourself. You should only unleash it when required and never to bluster. You always respect it as you respect yourself and never use it to harm the innocent or weak but use it to always defend them and ensure justice. Do you understand?" Lord Walter looked deep into his eyes and watched him nod. He reversed the blade and presented the hilt to him.

Ralph reached out and took hold of the nearly six foot weapon and tentatively drew it back. He was shocked, the blade looked enormous and heavy but it seemed to weigh little.

Lord Walter smiled, "How is it so light?" Ralph looked up and nodded thinking somehow that he was a wizard, able to read his very thought. Walter reached out and ran his finger down the side of the blade and as his finger passed a faint trail of electric blue energy flared. "It is enchanted." Lord Walter told him.

Ralph's eyes grew large in response, he'd only seen a scant few minor magical items in his short nine years but clearly this was not a minor item.

"Where do you call home Ralph? Your face tells me you are not of this realm." Lord Walter asked.

Ralph shrugged, "I travel around with my Mom a lot. She said we belong to the House Dineen."

"Well Ralph of the Dineens, it is my honor to meet you." Lord Walter smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you Lord Walter." Ralph said with a smile as Lord Walter took his sword back. Ralph watched a little horrified as Lord Walter drew the blade across the back of his left hand drawing forth a small amount of blood with it.

"Do not fear lad, when a blade is drawn it must be used to fulfill its purpose before being sheathed again." Lord Walter told him as he wiped the small blood stain off of it and slid the blade back into its scabbard.

They heard three bell tolls and Ralph sighed, "Something wrong lad?" Lord Walter asked.

"I just have to go, thank you for talking to me. Most people ignore me." Ralph told him as he stood and pushed his chair in.

Walter reached into a small sack on his belt and withdrew several gold coins and pressed them into the young man's hand. "Be well lad," Lord Walter told him as he ran off to the steps of the inn and up to one of the other floors.

* * *

The serving wench finally returned with his meal and water and Lord Walter paid her the two silver she requested and gave her a third and turned to pray over his meal.

As he began to eat he heard some of the men beginning to get excited and whooping and Lord Walter looked up and froze mid bite. The most intoxicatingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen walked out dressed in green leather tunic and breeches. The soft boots she wore concealed each footfall, her hooded cloak draped across her back and her golden locks cascading down past her shoulders. A soft melodic humming began as she strummed the lute she carried her eyes closed as she moved gracefully out into the center of the inn moving around the fire pit.

Lord Walter dropped his fork as she drew to his side of the fire and the tanned leather bustier that drew her tunic in tight against her form. The song she sang had nearly the same hypnotic enticement. Lord Walter was disappointed as she disappeared around the other side of the fire and her song came to an end but then she began an old tale. One which Lord Walter had heard at least a hundred different times before but something about her telling made it fresh and vibrant and he just couldn't care how many times he heard it before as she enraptured his attention with it.

She smiled at every table she passed by on this pass as she told the story and he was no exception and that smile excited and calmed him at the same time. She almost froze as she saw Lord Walter but she recovered quickly as she continued.

After the story drew to a conclusion she began a new song as the sheriff returned with his deputies. Each carried two heavy sacks of gold and they stood for a moment as Lord Walter seemed oblivious to their presence. It wasn't until her song ended that they gained his attention. None of them seemed keen on hurrying him before then though.

Lord Walter smiled as he took another bag off his belt and opened it and dropped each bag into it and then secured it back to his belt before giving the sheriff two gold coins for interrupting his dinner. It was then that he heard the subject of her next story. He laughed lightly realizing she was telling them about an adventure he himself had performed a few years back. The destruction of Fort Collins, a vile enemy who had plagued the City-State of Los Angeles for several years, many had tried but only Lord Walter and his men had been able to end that threat. Each time she passed his table her eyes lingered on him.

The young bard continued for several hours alternating between singing and story telling to entertain the inn's guests. Lord Walter was impressed that a number of her stories seemed to center around his deeds. As her performance drew to a close he saw Ralph as he scurried back down the stairs and moved through the crowd with a small pan collecting tips. He watched as the young woman disappeared into the back and his eyes returned to the room and he looked about and saw Ralph had completed most of his rounds around the inn as he reached him and Lord Walter looked down into the pan and saw the meager tips.

"Is this all the patrons have provided?" Lord Walter asked his anger rising within him at the insult.

Ralph nodded his head. "Was the young bard your Mom?" And Ralph nodded again. Lord Walter reached down and removed the small sack he'd taken the gold coins from to give Ralph earlier and gave it to Ralph. "When you get back to your Mom, intermingle this with the rest, only tell her it was part of the tips, understand?" Ralph nodded as he stuck the sack in his pants pocket and finished making his rounds.

* * *

Lord Walter laughed as he picked up his fork and found his meal had grown cold. He heard a commotion back by the bar and he looked up and saw an older man harassing Ralph. He had hold of his tunic and was shaking him demanding something. Lord Walter stood and picked up his sword scabbard and hooked it back on his belt as he strode towards them. The inn guests all melted out his way as he moved back. The older man had a strange accent and he was demanding a cut of the tips as Ralph refused.

"Get your hands off the lad, NOW!" Lord Walter demanded.

The older man looked up, "What is it to you? Get out of my inn now." He gestured towards the door. As Lord Walter continued to advance, "Sid, Bruce." He said and two rather large men sitting at the bar stood and walked up next to the older man.

Lord Walter looked at the three men, "Do you really want to do this?" As the two men smiled evilly and nodded Lord Walter heard a noise and he spun around drawing a dagger from his belt and hurled it back towards his table catching the man trying to steal his shield in the arm. The man screamed and let the shield drop to the chair and ran out of the inn. Lord Walter turned and one of the men sucker punched him.

Lord Walter fell over a nearby table and he got up and spit some blood out of mouth and grinned, "Very well."

Even though he was wearing full armor he moved with a grace and fluidic movement that shocked everyone. He did a single hand summersault over the table and kicked the guy who'd hit him in the face with his armored boots knocking him out cold and as his partner moved up Lord Walter jumped up and kicked the man in the chest knocking him down and he spun and crashed his right fist into his jaw knocking him out as well. The older man pulled Ralph in front of him and placed a dagger to his throat. "One more step and I'll slice his throat." The old man threatened when Lord Walter smiled as the old man swallowed hard as he felt a dagger against his own throat.

"You dare threaten my son Nemos?" The bard asked digging her dagger harder into his throat.

"He wouldn't share the tips with me." Nemos gasped trying to defend himself.

"That wasn't the deal Nemos, I worked for free but the tips are mine. That was the deal." The bard told him.

"But he got so much this time it's only fair, half the customers stop drinking when you perform." Nemos said releasing Ralph and Ralph ran over behind Lord Walter. Nemos looked at Lord Walter, "You're a Paladin, are you going to let her do this to me?"

Lord Walter laughed, "Oh, now you want to be reasonable. Whose justice would you rather face, hers or mine?"

Nemos seemed to consider that, "Hers."

"Trick question Nemos, never tick off a Mother." Lord Walter turned and winked at Ralph and rubbed his head as he walked back over to his table. Walter heard Nemos cry out in pain as he picked up his hooded mantle and examined it to see if it had dried yet.

"Is he dead?" Lord Walter asked without turning around.

"No, but thank you for coming to Ralph's aid," the bard told him. "May I know your name?"

Lord Walter turned with a smile, "It was my pleasure, he's a fine young man. I am Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep."

The bard smiled finally meeting the one man she'd wanted to meet for the last five years, "Paige." She reached out her hand.

"Greetings Paige of the Dineens," Lord Walter greeted her and shook her hand.

Paige looked back at Ralph and shook her head.

Walter looked at Ralph, "Are you not of the house of Dineen?"

Paige sighed, "No, we were. I was disowned for falling in love with the wrong man. And then abandoned by the," she looked back at Ralph, "I mean, Ralph's father shortly after his birth."

Lord Walter nodded, "You seem to be in between jobs at the moment. I could use a bard to help my men and I. Would you be interested?" He asked as he pulled his mantle back on.

Paige looked at his gear and knowing it wasn't true, "You couldn't afford me."

"Try me," Lord Walter said simply.

Paige licked her lips wondering how much she should really asked for. She looked into his eyes as he turned around and looked at her. "Two hundred gold sovereigns a month, room and board, and you train my son, he wants to be a Paladin but without a blood right no one will accept him." Paige told him with sorrow in her eyes.

Lord Walter looked at Ralph, "Do you have horses?" He saw Ralph smile.

"We don't, I had to sell them at the last town to get us here. When my identity became known earlier than I figured," Paige told him.

"Let's get your belongings and get you some horses then. My keep is several weeks away on foot." Lord Walter told her.

* * *

After gathering supplies and new horses Lord Walter along with Paige and Ralph began their trek to his keep. Each evening Lord Walter would give Ralph some training. After Ralph would drift off Lord Walter and Paige would talk of their pasts getting to know each other.

Just over a week later they crested a hill and saw a large keep in the distance, "Scorpion Keep," Lord Walter announced.

"I didn't think it would be so big," Ralph marveled.

Lord Walter smiled, "Not that big, but 500 souls give or take living, and working together for a better future."

A single guard at the bridge over the creek came to attention as Lord Walter drew near and saluted. Lord Walter saluted him back, "How fairs our land Sir Fredrick?" Lord Walter asked.

"Well met Lord Walter, the land fairs well. Your subjects will rejoice at your return." Sir Fredrick replied.

As they passed through the center of the village the villagers all lined the street cheering as Lord Walter returned.

As they began riding up the hill towards the keep itself a lone rider emerged from the keep and rode down, "Lord Walter, welcome home son." The much older man saluted.

"Well met Sir Cabe," Walter greeted him returning the salute. Walter looked to Paige, "Sir Cabe, allow me the honor to introduce our new bard, Paige of the Dineens and her son and my squire Ralph. Paige, my most trusted advisor and right arm, Sir Cabe of the house of Gallo, he is a Cavalier of Queen Katharine of the kingdom of Coopers and by treaty of truce aide to Scorpion Keep."

Sir Cabe's face darkened when he heard Paige's identity, "My Lord Walter, is it wise to allow one such as she into our lands?"

Lord Walter's face darkened at his words, he leaned forward speaking softly but deadly, "Sir Cabe, you know full well that all who tread on my property with my permission is granted all manner of respect and full protection of my arm. Furthermore since when do we hold someone responsible for another's actions?"

Sir Cabe bowed, "My apologies Lord Walter for having over stepped my place. Minstrel Paige I apologize for my words and ask your forgiveness. I welcome you and squire Ralph to Scorpion Keep. If there is anything you need please let me know."

"Thank you Sir Cabe; we are honored to be so received." Paige responded.

As they rode through the portcullis they were greeted by many servants carrying out the business of the keep. Lord Walter led them to the stables and the livery hands rushed over taking each horse and led them into the yard to await grooming. Several servants rushed out of the keep and collected their gear and carried it into the keep. Lord Walter's seneschal walked out of the keep, "My Lord, welcome home. How was your quest?"

"Raynold, thank you. It was well." Lord Walter removed the sack he'd placed the gold bags in and handed to him. "Ares Jack is dead and his bounty is in the bag. Along with various other items of value, see to their proper distribution."

"You didn't verify the payment again did you my Lord?" Raynold asked as he looked in the larger sack.

Lord Walter laughed, "Raynold, this is our new bard Paige of the Dineens and her son and my squire Ralph. They'll need quarters."

Raynold smiled, "My lady Patty."

Lord Walter stopped him. "It is Paige," Lord Walter told him.

Raynold inclined his head, "My apologies Penny."

"It's Paige," Ralph told him getting upset.

Lord Walter smiled at the young man. "Of course," Raynold said. "It is indeed an honor to welcome you and your son to Scorpion Keep, no doubt my Lord's pace home was at least somewhat rushed. I will have a chambermaid show you to quarters and a bath prepared for you as soon as you are ready."

Paige smiled, "Thank you Raynold."

"If you'll come with me Paige," Lord Walter said and led her and Ralph over to the smithy. The blacksmith, a beautiful younger black hair Asian woman, stopped pounding on the metal rod she was working on and stuck it back into the forge as they walked up. "Ah, Paige, allow me to present my longest reigning friend. My blacksmith Happy of the kingdom of Quinn, she is truly gifted in the art of metal working and her temper out flares even her forge. Happy, I present our new bard, Paige of the House of Dineen and her son and my squire Ralph."

"Minstrel," Happy greeted her shortly.

"What's he done this time?" Lord Walter asked.

"He keeps following me around like a lost puppy." Happy complained.

Lord Walter frowned and looked around and then walked over to one of Happy's storage cabinets and smacked the door and they heard, "Ow, my ear." Walter yanked the door open and grabbed the man inside by the collar and hauled him out and pushed him out of the smithy.

"You perve," Happy yelled. "How long were you hiding in there?" She charged after him and he yelped and took off running.

Lord Walter laughed watching him scream and run away. "My personal physician, Toby. I'll have to introduce you later it seems." Lord Walter promised Paige.

As Lord Walter turned to leave Happy saw the back of his hand, "You're still following that stupid tradition O'Brien?" Happy said hotly.

Ralph gasped and Paige's eyes opened wide at what would be grounds for a person's tongue to be removed. Lord Walter turned and looked at Happy. "Yes, I still chose to honor the tradition."

Happy shook her head, "Stupid tradition, it's just a sword. There is no special magic in hurting yourself no matter how minor just because you chose to draw your sword." She stared up in his face.

Walter smiled as he clasped her shoulder, "You are indeed a good friend Happy."

Happy watched as they walked off and she looked at Sir Cabe, "Not good." Cabe nodded. "What do we do when king Merrick finds out she is here?"

"Then we find out if Lord Walter's faith and skill is more powerful than a thousand men." Cabe told her as they watched them walk around to the back of the keep.

Lord Walter led Paige and Ralph to the backside of the keep and into a three story tower where they found a younger man with dark curly hair and spectacles, wearing flowing robes of blue satin with gold inlay of stars and lines standing next to a wall of black rock, holding a small piece of white rock and making markings on the black rock with it.

"This is my wizard and alchemist Sylvester of the Order of Dodd." Lord Walter told Paige and Ralph.

Sylvester turned and smiled "Lord Walter, when did you return?"

"Not long ago, Sylvester I present our new bard, Paige of the House of Dineen and her son and my squire Ralph."

Sylvester smiled and reached out to shake hands and in the process knocking over several beakers creating a mess on the table and floor. Sylvester looked down at the mess, "Uh, it's very nice to meet you Minstrel Paige and squire Ralph."

Ralph giggled as he found the man and the mess he just made funny.

As they exited the tower Paige looked to Lord Walter and asked, "Why do you keep telling everyone I am of the Dineens?"

Lord Walter smiled, "I want to make sure they all know how serious I take you being here."


End file.
